The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for antagonizing a gonadotropin-releasing hormone (GnRH) containing a condensed-bycyclic compound consisting of a homo or hetero 5 to 7-membered ring group and a homo or hetero 5 to 7-membered ring group. The present invention also relates to novel condensed-ring thiophene derivatives and salts thereof. The present invention further relates to methods for manufacturing the novel condensed-ring thiophene derivatives and the salts thereof.
Secretion of anterior pituitary hormone undergoes the control by peripheral hormone secreted from target organs for the respective hormones and by secretion-accelerating or -inhibiting hormone from hypothalamus, which is the upper central organ of anterior lobe of pituitary (in this specification, these hormones are collectively called xe2x80x9chypothalamic hormonexe2x80x9d). At the present stage, as hypothalamic hormones, nine kinds of hormones including, for example, thyrotropin releasing hormone (TRH) or gonadotropin releasing hormone {GnRH: sometimes called as LH-RH (luteinizing hormone releasing hormone)} are confirmed their existence (cf. Seirigaku 2, compiled by M. Iriku and K Toyama, published by Bunkohdo, p610-618, 1986). These hypothalamic hormones are assumed to show their actions via the receptor which is considered to exist in the anterior lobe of pituitary (cf. ibid), and observatinal studies of receptor genes specific to these hormones, including cases of human, have been developed (Receptor Kiso To Rinshxc3x4, compiled by H. Imura, et al., published by Asakura Shoten, p297-304, 1993). Accordingly, antagonists or agonists specifically and selectively acting on these receptors control the action of hypothalamic hormone and controlling the secretion of anterior pituitary hormone. As the results,they are expected to be useful for prophylactic and therapeutic agents of anterior pituitary hormone dependent diseases.
Leuprorelin acetate [Fujino et al., Biological and Biophysical Research Communications, Vol.60, 00.406-413, 1974); Oliver, R. T. D. et al., British Journal of Cancers, Vol.59, p.823, 1989; and Toguchi et al., Journal of International Medical Research, Vol.18, pp.35-41], which is a highly potent derivative of gonadotropic hormone-releasing hormone, one of the hypothalamic hormones, (hereinafter sometimes abbreviated as GnRH) [Schally A. V. et at., Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 246, pp.7230-7236, 1971; and Burgus, R. et al., Proceeding of Natural Academic Science, USA, Vol.69, pp278-282, 1972], by administration of multiple doses, lowers release production of gonadotropic hormone in pituitary, causing lowering of reactivity on gonadotropic hormone is spermary and ovary to suppress secretion of testosterone and estrogen. Leuprorelin acetate has, therefore, been known to show antitumor activity on such hormone-dependent cancers as exemplified by prostate cancer, and has been widely used in the clinical field. Leuprorelin acetate has been widely used clinically also as a therapeutic agent of e.g. endometriosis and precocious puberty. The high antitumor activity of leuprorelin acetate is assumed to be due to its high resistance, as compared with natural GnRH, against protease,and to high affinity to GnRH receptor causing desensitization of GnRH due to decrease in number of receptors. However, as leuprorelin acetate is an ultra-agonist on GnRH receptor, it has been known that, immediately after the first administration, a transient aggravation accompanied with the rise of serum testosterone concentration due to pituitary-gonadotropic action (acute action) is observed. Circumstances being such as above, GnRH antagonistic drugs which are expected to have substantially the same therapeutic effects as described above but not to cause the above-mentioned transient pituitary-gonadotropic action (acute action) have been desired. As compounds having such GnRH antagonistic activity, a number of compounds including, for example, derivatives of GnRH such as straight-chain peptides, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,009, 5,171,835), cyclic hexapeptide derivatives [JPA S61 (1986)-191698] or bicyclic peptide derivatives [Journal of medicinal chemistry, Vol.36, pp.3265-3273, 1993]. These compounds are, however, all peptides, which leave many problems including, for example, dosage forms, stability of drugs, durability of actions and stability on metabolism. For solving these problems, orally administrable GnRH antagonistic drugs, especially non-peptide ones, are strongly desired. At the present stage, however, no report on non-peptide GnRH antagonistic drugs has been made.
The object of the invention lies in providing novel compounds having excellent gonadotropic hormone releasing hormone antagonistic activity as well as excellent gonadotropic hormone releasing hormone antagonistic agents.
Thus, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition for antagonizing a gonadotropin-releasing hormone (GnRH) containing a condensed-bicyclic compound consisting of a homo or hetero 5 to 7 membered ring and a homo or hetero 5 to 7 membered ring. The present invention also provides novel condensed-ring thiophene derivatives and salts thereof. The present invention further provides methods for manufacturing the novel condensed-ring thiophene derivatives and the salts thereof.
More specifically, the present invention provides:
(1) A compound of the formula (I): 
wherein R1 and R2 are each independently hydrogen or a group bonded through a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom;
R3 is an optionally substituted homo- or hetero-cyclic group;
R4 is hydrogen, formyl, cyano a lower alkyl group substituted by a group bonded through a sulfur atom or an optionally substituted hydroxyl group, a carbonyl group which may be substituted with an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue, an esterified or amidated carboxyl group;
R5 is hydrogen or a group bonded through a carbon atom; n is 0 to 3;
with the proviso that the homo- or hetero-cyclic group shown by R3 is not substituted by a group, which is described in EP-A-443568 and EP-A-520423, of the formula: 
in which R6 is an optionally substituted 5 to 7 membered heterocyclic group having as a group capable of constituting the ring, carbonyl, thiocarbonyl, an optionally oxidized sulfur atom or a group convertible them, a group capable of forming an anion or a group convertible into an anion;
Z is an optionally substituted aromatic hydrocarbon residue optionally containing a hetero atom or an optionally substituted heterocyclic group;
V is a chemical bond or a spacer group, or a salt thereof,
(2) a compound according to (1), wherein R3 is a group of the formula: 
in which R7 is hydrogen, halogen or a group bonded through a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom;
R8 is hydrogen, halogen, nitro, cyano or a hydrocarbon residue which may be. substituted by a group bonded through an oxygen atom, a nitrogen atom or a sulfur atom,
(3) a compound according to (1), wherein either one of R1 or R2 is a group of the formula:
R9xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94
in which R9 is a group bonded through a nitrogen atom; m is 0 to 3, and the other one is a group of the formula:
R10xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94
in which R10 is an optionally substituted phenyl; A is a chemical bond or a spacer group,
(4) a compound of the formula (II): 
wherein R11 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, a group of the formula:
Qxe2x80x94(CH2)p-
in which Q is aryl which may be substituted by a) halogen, b) nitro, c) cyano, d) amino, e) an optionally substituted f) carboxyl, lower alkylenedioxy or g) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R15 in which A is a chemical bond or a spacer group, R15 is alkyl, an optionally substituted cycloalkyl or an optionally substituted heterocyclic group;
R12 is hydrogen, alkyl, an optionally substituted aryl, an optionally substituted aralkyl, an optionally substituted cycloalkyl; R13 is an optionally substituted amino,;
R14 is an optionally substituted aryl;
r is 0 to 3,
or a salt thereof,
(5) a compound according to (4), wherein R11 is a group of the formula:
Qxe2x80x94(CH2)-p-
in which Q is aryl which may be substituted by a) halogen, b) nitro, c) cyano, d) amino, e) an optionally substituted f) carboxyl, lower alkylenedioxy or g) a group of the formula xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R15 in which A is a chemical bond or a spacer group, R15 is alkyl,
(6) a compound according to (4), wherein Q is aryl which may be substituted by halogen,
(7) a compound according to (4), wherein R13 is optionally substituted mono-aralkylamino,
(8) a compound according to (4), wherein R13 is optionally substituted benzylamino,
(9) a compound according to (4), wherein R14 is optionally substituted phenyl,
(10) a compound which is 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-4,7-dihydro-7-(2-methoxybenzyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester of its salt,
(11) a compound which is 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-4,7-dihydro-7-(2-fluorobenzyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester or its salt,
(12) a compound which is 2-(4-acetylaminophenyl)-3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-4,7-dihydro-7-(2-fluorobenzyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester or its salt,
(13) a compound which is 5-benzylaminomethyl-1-(2-chloro-6-fluorobenzyl)-2,4 (1H, 3H)-dioxo-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-phenylthiion[2,3-d]pyrimidine or its salt,
(14) a compound which is 5-benzoyl-3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-4-oxo-2-(4-propionylaminophenyl)thieno[2,3-b]pyridine or its salt,
(15) a compound which is 5-benzoyl-3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-2-(4-Nxe2x80x2-methylureidophenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine or its salt,
(16) a compound which is 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-5-isobutyryl-4-oxo-2-(4-propionylaminophenyl)-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine or its salt,
(17) a compound which is 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-5-isobutyryl-2-(4-Nxe2x80x2-methylureidophenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine or its salt,
(18) a compound which is 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-2-(4-Nxe2x80x2-methylureidophenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-(N-isopropyl)carboxamide or its salt,
(19) a compound which is 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-2-(4-Nxe2x80x2-methylureidophenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-(N-isopropyl-N-methyl)carboxamide or its salt,
(20) a compound which is 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-2-(4-Nxe2x80x2-methylureidophenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-(N-benzyl-N-methyl)carboxamide or its salt,
(21) a method for producing a compound of (3), which comprises reacting a compound of the formula (III): 
wherein R4, R5 and n are the same meaning as defined in (1);
R7 and R8 are the same meaning as defined in (2);
R10 and m are the same meaning as defined in (3);
X is a leaving group; or a salt thereof, with a compound of the formula:
R9H
wherein R9 is the same meaning as defined in (3), or a salt thereof,
(22) a method for producing a compound of (5), which comprises reacting a compound of the formula (IV): 
wherein R11xe2x80x2 is a group of the formula:
Qxe2x80x94(CH2)p-)
in which Q is aryl which may be substituted by a) halogen, b) nitro, c) cyamo, d) amino, e) an optionally substituted f) carboxyl, lower alkylenedioxy or g) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R15 in which A is a chemical bond or a spacer group, R15 is alkyl;
R12 xe2x80x2 is alkyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted ararkyl or optionally substituted cycloalkyl;
R14 and r are the same meaning as defined in claim 4;
X is a leaving group; or a salt thereof, with a compound of the formula:
R13H
wherein R13 is the same meaning as defined in (4), or a salt thereof,
(23) a gonadotropin-releasing hormone antagonistic composition, which comprises an optionally substituted condensed-bycyclic compound consisting of a homo or hetero 5 to 7 membered and a homo or hetero 5 to 7 membered ring; carrier; excipient or diluent,
(24) a composition according to (23), wherein the optionally.substituted condensed-bicyclic compound is a compound of the formula (IV): 
in which a ring W is an optionally substituted homo or hetero 5 to 7 membered ring;
R16 is an optionally substituted hydrocarbone residue;
R17 is hydrogen, or a group bonded through a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, oxygen atom or sulfur atom; o is 1 or 2,
(25) a composition according to (24), wherein the ring W is a ring the formula (VI): 
in which R1 and R2 are each independently hydrogen, or a group bonded through a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, oxygen atom or a sulfur atom,
(26) a composition according to (23), wherein the optionally substituted condensed-bicyclic compound is a compound of the formula (VII): 
in which a ring Y is an optionally substituted hetero 5 to 7 membered ring;
R18 and R19 are each independently an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue,
(27) a composition according to (26), wherein the ring Y is a ring of the formula (VIII): 
in which R20 and R21 are each independently hydrogen, an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue,
(28) a composition according to (23), which is a composition for preventing or treating a sex hormone dependent disease,
(29) a composition according to (23), which is a composition for preventing or treating a sex hormone dependent cancer, benign prostatic hypertrophy or myoma of the uterus,
(30) a composition according to (29), wherein the sex hormone dependent cancer is selected from the group consisting of prostatic cancer, uterus cancer, breast cancer and pitutiary adenoma,
(31) a composition according to (28), wherein the sex hormone depending disease is selected from the group consistion of prostatauxe, endometriosis, myoma uteri and precocious puberty,
(32) a pregnancy controlling composition, which comprises a compound or a salt thereof claimed in (23), carrier, excipient or diluent,
(33) a menstrual cycle controlling composition, which comprises a compound or a salt thereof claimed in (23), carrier, excipient or diluent, and
(34) a composition according to (32), which is a composition for contraception,
(35) a method for antagonizing gonadotropin-releasing hormone in a mammal in need thereof comprising administering an effective amount of a composition according to (23) to a mammal suffering from a gonadotropin-releasing hormone derived disorder,
(36) a method according to (35), wherein the gonadotropin-releasing hormone derived disorder is a sex hormone dependent disease,
(37) a method according to (35), wherein the gonadotropin-releasing hormone derived disorder is a sex hormone dependent cancer, benign prostatic hypertropy or myoma of the uterus,
(38) a method according to (37), wherein the sex hormone dependent cancer is selected from the group consisting of prostatic cancer, uterus cancer, breast cancer and pitutiary adenoma,
(39) a method according to (36), wherein the sex hormone depending disease is selected from the group consisting of prostatauxe, endometriosis, myoma uteri and precocious puberty,
(40) a method for controlling pregnancy in a mammal in need thereof comprising administering an effective amount of a composition according to (23),
(41) a method for controlling menstrual cycle in a mammal in need thereof comprising administering an effective amount of a composition according to (23),
(42) a method for contraception in a mammal in need thereof comprising administering an effective amount of a composition according to (23),
(43) a use of an optionally substituted condensed-bicyclic compound consisting of a homo or hetero 5 to 7 membered ring and a homo or hetero 5 to 7 membered ring for producing a gonadotropin-releasing hormone antagonistic composition for antagonizing gonadotropin releasing hormone in a mammal suffering from a gonadotropin-releasing hormone derived disorder,
(44) a use according to (43), wherein the gonadotropin-releasing hormone derived disorder is a sex hormone dependent disease,
(45) a use according to (43), wherein the gonadotropin-releasing hormone derived disorder is a sex hormone dependent cancer, benign prostatic hypertropy or myoma of the uterus,
(46) a use according to (45), wherein the sex hormone dependent cancer is selected from the group consisting of prostatic cancer, uterus cancer, breast cancer and pututiary adenoma,
(47) a use according to (45), wherein the sex hormone depending disease is selected from the group consisting of prostatauxe, endometriosis, myoma uteri and precocious puberty,
(48) a use of an optionally substituted condensed-bicyclic compound consisting of a homo or hetero 5 to 7 membered ring and a homo or hetero 5 to 7 membered ring for producing a gonadotropin-releasing hormone antagonistic composition for controlling pregnancy in a mammal in need thereof,
(49) a use of an optionally substituted condensed-bicyclic compound consisting of a homo or hetero 5 to 7 membered ring and a homo or hetero 5 to 7 membered ring for producing a gonadotropin-releasing hormone antagonistic composition for controlling menstrual cycle in a mammal in need thereof, and
(50) a use of an optionally substituted condensed-bicyclic compound consisting of a homo or hetero 5 to 7 membered ring and a homo or hetero 5 to 7 membered ring for producing a gonadotropin-releasing hormone antagonistic composition for contraception in a mammal in need thereof.
Examples of the groups bonded through the carbon atom shown by R1, R2, R5 and R7, include, each optionally substituted, alkyl (e.g. C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, pentyl and hexyl), cycloalkyl (e.g. C3-6 cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl), alkoxyalkyl (e.g. C1-3 alkoxy-C1-6 alkyl such as methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, ethoxybutyl and propoxyhexyl), hydroxyalkyl (e.g. C1-6 alkyl such as hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxybutyl and hydroxypropyl), alkenyl (e.g. C2-6 alkenyl such as vinyl,butadienyl and hexatrienyl), formyl, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl (e.g. C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and t-butoxycarbonyl), cyano, amido, mono-, di-alkylcarbamoyl (e.g. mono-, di-C1-6 alkylcarbamoyl such as methyl carbamoyl, ethylcarbamoyl, hexylcarbamoyl, dimethylcarbamoyl and methylethylcarbamoyl), amidino, aryl (e.g. C6-14 aryl such as phenyl,naphthyl and anthracenyl), aralkyl (e.g. C7-20 aralkyl such as benzyl, benzhydryl and trityl) and heterocyclic groups having a bond at the carbon atom (e.g. 5-membered cyclic groups containing, besides the carbon atom, 1 to 4 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom, such as 2- or 3-thienyl, 2- or 3-furyl, 2- or 3-pyrrolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-pyrazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-imidazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl, 3, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl, 3- or 5-(1,2,4-oxadiazolyl), 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 3- or 5-(1,2,4-thiadiazolyl), 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 4- or 5-(1,2,3-thiadiazolyl), 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl and 1H- or 2H-tetrazolyl; 6-membered cyclic groups containing, besides the carbon atom, 1 to 4 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom, such as N-oxido-2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2-, 4- or 5-pyrimidinyl, N-oxido-2-, 4- or 5-pyrimidinyl, 2- or 3-thiomorpholinyl, 2- or 3-morpholinyl, oxoimidazinyl, dioxotriazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, 1,4-oxadinyl, 1,4-thiazinyl, 1,3-thiazinyl, 2- or 3-piperazinyl, triazinyl, oxotriazinyl, 3- or 4-pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl and N-oxido-3- or 4-pyridazinyl; and 5- to 8-membered cyclic groups or condensed ring thereof containing, besides the carbon atom, 1 to 4 hetero-atoms e.g. oxygen atom, sulfur atom or nitrogen atom, for example, bicyclic or tricyclic condensed cyclic groups containing, besides the carbon atom, 1 to 4 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom, such as benzofuryl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, tetrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazinyl, triazolo[4,5-b]pyridazinyl, benzoimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, indolizinyl, quinolizinyl, 1,8-naphthylizinyl, purinyl, pteridinyl, dibenzofuranyl, carbazolyl, acrydinyl, phenanthridinyl, chromanyl, benzoxazinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl).
Examples of the substituents, which the above-mentioned groups bonded through the carbon atom may have, include C6-14aryl (e.g. phenyl and naphthyl) optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents selected from, for example, (a) hydroxyl, (b) amino, (c) mono- or di- C1-6 alkyl amino (e.g. methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, propylamino, dimethylamino and diethylamino) and (d) C1-6 alkoxy (e.g. methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy and hexyloxy) and (e) halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine); mono- or di- C1-6 alkylamino (e.g. methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, dimethylamino and diethylamino); C1-4 acylamino (e.g. formylamino and acetylamino); hydroxyl; carboxyl; nitro; C1-6 alkoxy (e.g. methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy and butoxy); C1-6 alkyl-carbonyloxy (e.g. acetoxy and ethyl carbonyloxy)), halogen (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine), and such optionally substituted groups bonded through nitrogen atom as described below. Number of the substituents ranges from 1 to 6, preferably 1 to 3.
Examples of the groups bonded through nitrogen atom shown by R1, R2, R7, R9 and R17 include, each optionally substituted, groups shown by
xe2x80x94NR22R23
wherein R22 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclic groups and xe2x80x94SOpxe2x80x94(p is 1 to 2) and R14 is hydrogen or alkyl, and heterocyclic groups bonded through a nitrogen atom (e.g. 1H-1-pyrrolyl, 1-imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, indolyl, 1H-1-indazolyl, 7-purinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-pyrrolinyl, 1-imidazolidinyl, pyrazolidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrazolidinyl, 4-morpholinyl and 4-thiomorpholinyl). Said alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl and a heterocyclic group are the same meaning as described in the above.
Examples of the substituents, which the group bonded through nitrogen atom may have, include C1-6 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl), C2-6 alkenyl (e.g. vinyl, 1-methylvinyl, 1-propenyl and allyl), C2-6 alkynyl (e.g. ethynyl, 1-propynyl and propargyl), C3-6 cycloalkyl (e.g. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl), C5-7 cycloalkenyl (e.g. cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl), C7-11 aralkyl (e.g. benzyl, xcex1-methylbenzyl and phenethyl), C6-14 aryl (e.g. phenyl and naphthyl), C1-6 alkoxy (e.g. methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy and tert-butoxy), C6-14 aryloxy (e.g. phenoxy), C1-6 alkanoyl (e.g. formyl, acetyl, propionyl, n-butyryl and isobutyryl), C6-14 aryl-carbonyl (e.g. benzoyl), C1-6 alaknoyloxy (e.g. formyloxy, acetyloxy, propionyloxy and iso-butyryloxy), C6-14 aryl-carbonyloxy (e.g. benzoyloxy), carboxyl, C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl (e.g. methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, iso-propoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl and tert-butoxycarbonyl), carbamoyl group, N-mono-C1-4 alkylcarbamoyl (e.g. N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethylcarbamoyl, N-propylcarbamoyl, N-isopropylcarbamoyl and N-butylcarbamoyl), N,N-di-C1-4 alkylcarbamoyl (e.g. N,N-di methylcarbamoyl, N,N-diethylcarbamoyl, N,N-dipropylcarbamoyl and N,N-dibutylcarbamoyl), cyclic aminocarbonyl (e.g. 1-aziridinylcarbonyl, 1-azetidinylcarbonyl, 1-pyrrolidinylcarbonyl, 1-piperidinylcarbonyl, N-methylpiperazinylcarbonyl and morpholinocarbonyl), halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine), mono- or tri-halogeno- C1-4 alkyl (e.g. chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl and trifluoroethyl), oxo group, amidino, imino group, amino, mono- or di C1-4 alkylamino (e.g. methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, isopropylamino, butylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, dipropylamino, diisoopropylamino and dibutylamino), 3- to 6-membered cyclic amino group containing, besides the carbon atom and one nitrogen atom, 1 to 3 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom (e.g. aziridinyl, azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, morpholino, dihydropyridyl, N-methylpiperazinyl and N-ethylpiperazinyl), C1-6 alkanoylamino (e.g. formamide, acetamide, trifluoroacetamide, propionylamindo, butyrylamido and isobutyrylamido), benzamido, carbamoylamino, N- C1-4 alkylcarbamoylamino (e.g. N-methylcarbamoylamino), N-ethylcarbamoylamino, N-propylcarbamoylamino, N-isopropylcarbamoylamino and N-butylcarbamoylamino), N,N-di-C1-4 alkylcarbamoylamino (e.g. N,N-dimethylcarbamoylamino, N,N-diethylcarbamoylamino, N,N-dipropylcarbamoylamino and N,N-dibutylcarbamoylamino), C1-3 alkylenedioxy (e.g. methylenedioxy and ethylenedioxy), xe2x80x94B(OH)2, hydroxyl, epoxy (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), nitro, cyano, mercapto, sulfo, sulfino, phosphono, dihydroxyboryl, sulfamoyl, C1-6 alkylsulfamoyl, (e.g. N-methylsulfamoyl, N-ethylsulfamoyl, N-propylsulfamoyl, N-isopropylsulfamoyl and N-butyl sulfamoyl), di-C16 alkylsulfamoyl (e.g. N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl, N,N-diethylsulfamoyl, N,N-dipropylsulfamoyl and N,N-dibutylsulfamoyl), C1-6 alkylthio (e.g. methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio, sec-butylthio and tert-butylthio), phenylthio, C1-6 alkylsulfinyl (e.g. methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propylsulfinyl and butylsulfinyl), phenylsulfinyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl (e.g. methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl and butylsulfonyl), and phenylsulfonyl. The number of the substituents ranges from 1 to 6, preferably 1 to 3.
Examples of the groups bonded through oxygen atom shown by R1, R2 and R7 include -hydroxyl, each optionally substituted, alkoxyl, cycloalkoxy, aryloxy, aralkyloxy and heterocyclic hydroxyl groups. The alkyl, cyloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl and heterocyclic groups, in the said alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, aryloxy, aralkyloxy and heterocyclic hydroxyl groups, are of the same meaning as above.
The substituents, which the said oxygen atom may have, are of the same meaning as that of the above-mentioned groups bonded through nitrogen atom.
Examples of the groups bonded through sulfur atom, shown by R1, R2, R7 and R12, include mercapto, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, arylthio, aralkylthio and heterocyclic thio groups. The alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl and heterocyclic groups, in the said alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, arylthio, aralkylthio and heterocyclic thio groups, are of the same meaning as defined above.
The substituents, which the said sulfur atom may have, are of the same meaning as that of the substituents which the above-mentioned optionally substituted groups bonded through nitrogen atom may have.
Examples homocyclic groups in the optionally substituted homocyclic groups shown by R3 include 3- to 7-membered cyclic hydrocarbon groups consisting of only carbon atoms, for example, C3-7, cycloalkane (e.g. cyclopropane, cyclobutane, cyclopentane, cyclohexane and cycloheptane) and C3-7 cycloalkene (e.g. cyclopropene, cyclobutene, cyclopentene, cyclohexene and cycloheptene).
Examples of the substituents which the said homocyclic groups may have, include C1-15 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl and pentadecyl), C3-10 cycloalkyl (e.g. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl), C2-10 alkenyl (e.g. vinyl, allyl, 2-methylallyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl and 3-octenyl), C2-10 alkynyl (e.g. ethynyl, 2-propynyl and 3-hexynyl), C3-10 cycloalkyl (e.g. cyclopropenyl, cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl), C6-10 aryl (e.g. phenyl and naphthyl), C1-19 aralkyl, (e.g. benzyl, phenylethyl and trityl), nitro, hydroxyl, mercapto, oxo, thioxo, cyano, carbamoyl, carboxyl, C1-5 alkoxy-carbonyl (e.g. methoxycarbonyl and ethoxycarbonyl), sulfo, halogen (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine), C1-6 alkoxy (e.g. methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, s-butoxy and t-butoxy), C6-10 aryloxy (e.g. phenoxy), C1-6 alkylthio (e.g. methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio and t-butylthio), C6-10 arylthio (e.g. phenylthio), C1-6 alkylsulfinyl (e.g. methylsulfinyl and ethylsulfinyl), C6-10 arylsulfinyl (e.g.phenylsulfinyl), C1-6 alkylsulfonyl (e.g. methylsulfonyl and ethylsulfonyl), C6-10 arylsulfonyl (e.g. phenylsulfonyl), amino, C1-6 acylamino (e.g. acetylamino and propylamino), mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino (e.g. methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, isopropylamino, n-butylamino, dimethylamino and diethylamino), C3-8 cycloalkylamino (e.g. cyclopropylamino, cyclobutylamino, cyclopentylamino and cyclohexylamino), C6-10 arylamino (e.g. anilino), C1-6 aralkyl (e.g. formyl, acetyl and hexanoyl), C6-10 aryl-carbonyl (e.g. benzoyl), and 5- to 6-membered heterocyclic group containing, besides carbon atom, 1 to 4 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen (e.g. 2- or 3-thienyl, 2- or 3-furyl, 3-, 4- or 5-pyrazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-imidazolyl, 1,2,3- or 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H or 2H-tetrazolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2-, 4- or 5-pyrimidyl, 3- or 4-pyridazinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl and indolyl). Number the substituents ranges from 1 to 6, preferably from 1 to 3.
Examples of the above-mentioned optionally substituted heterocyclic groups shown by R3 include 5- to 8-membered cyclic groups or condensed ring thereof containing, besides carbon atom, 1 to 4 hetero-atoms such as oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom, for example, 5-membered cyclic groups containing, besides carbon atom, 1 to 4 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom, as exemplified by 2- or 3-thienyl, 2- or 3-furyl, 2- or 3-pyrrolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-pyrazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-imidazolyl, 3, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl, 3- or 5-(1,2,4-oxadiazolyl), 1,3,4-oxazolyl, 3- or 5-(1,2,4-thiadiazolyl), 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 4- or 5-(1,2,3-thiadiazolyl), 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, and 1H- or 2H-tetrazolyl; 6-membered cyclic groups containing, besides, carbon atom, 1 to 4 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom, as exemplified by N-oxido-2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2-, 4- or 5-pyrimidinyl, N-oxido-2-, 4- or 5-pyrimidinyl, thiomorpholinyl, morpholinyl, oxoimidazinyl, dioxotriazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, 1,4-oxadinyl, 1,4-thiazinyl, 1,3-thiazinyl, piperazinyl, triazinyl, oxotriazinyl, 3- or 4-pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl and N-oxido-3- or 4-pyridazinyl; bicyclic or tricyclic condensed ring groups containing, besides carbon atom, 1 to 4 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom, as exemplified by benzofuryl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, tetrazolo[1,4-b]pyridazinyl, triazolo[4,5-b]pyridazinyl, benzoimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, cinnolinyl, phthaladinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, indolidinyl, quinolidinyl, 1,8-napthylidinyl, purinyl, pteridinyl, dibenzofuranyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl, phenathridinyl, chromanyl, benzoxadinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl.
Examples of substituents, which said heterocyclic groups may have, C1-6 alkyl (e.g. methyl,ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl and tert-butyl), C2-6 alkenyl (e.g. vinyl,1-methylvinyl, 1-propenyl and allyl), C2-6 alkynyl (e.g. ethynyl, 1-propinyl and propargyl), C3-6 cycloalkyl (e.g. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl) and cyclohexyl), C5-7 cycloalkenyl (e.g. cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl), C7-11 aralkyl (e.g. benzyl, c-methylbenzyl and phenethyl), C6-14 aryl (e.g. phenyl and naphthyl), C1-6 alkoxy (e.g.methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, iso-propoxy, n-butoxy, iso-butoxy, sec-butoxy and tert-butoxy), C6-14 aryloxy (e.g. phenoxy), C1-6 alkanoyl (e.g. formyl, acetyl, propionyl, n-butyryl and iso-butyryl), C6-14 aryl-carbonyl (e.g. benzoyl), C1-6 alkanoyloxy (e.g. formyloxy, acetyloxy, propionyloxy, n-butyryloxy and isobutyryloxy), C6-14 aryl-carbonyloxy (e.g. benzoyloxy), carboxyl, C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl (e.g. methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, iso-propoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl and tert-butoxycarbonyl), carbamoyl group, N-mono- C1-4 alkylcarbamoyl (e.g. N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethylcarbamoyl, N-propylcarbamoyl, N-isopropylcarbamoyl and N-butylcarbamoyl), N,N-di-C1-4 alkylcarbamoyl (e.g. N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N,N-diethylcarbamoyl, N,N-dipropylcarbamoyl and N,N-dibutylcarbamoyl), cyclic aminocarbonyl (e.g. 1-aziridinylcarbonyl, 1-azetidinylcarbonyl, 1-pyrrolidinylcarbonyl, 1-piperidinylcarbonyl, N-methylpiperazinylcarbonyl and morpholinocrbonyl), halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine), mono-, di or tri-halogeno C1-4 alkyl (e.g. chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl and trifluoroethyl), oxo group,amidino, imino group, amino, mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino (e.g. methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, isopropylamino, butylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, dipropylamino, diisopropylamino and dibutylamino), 3- to 6-membered cyclic amino group optionally containing, besides carbon atoms and one nitrogen atom, 1 to 3 hetera-atoms selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom (e.g. aziridinyl, azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, morpholino, dihydropyridyl, pyridyl, N-methylpiperazinyl and N-ethylpiperazinyl), C1-6 alkanoylamino (e.g. formamido, ace tamido, trifluoroacetamido, propionylamido, butylamido and isobutyrylamido), benzamide, carbamoylamino, N-C1-4 alkylcarbamoylamino (e.g. N-methylcarbamoylamino, N-ethylcarbamoylamino, N-propylcarbamoylamino, N-isopropylcarbamoylamino and N-butylcarbamoylamino), N,N-di-C1-4 alkylcarbamoylamino (e.g. N,N-dimethylcarbamoylamino, N,N-diethylcarbamoylamino, N,N-dipropylcarbamoylamino and N,N-dibutylcarbamoylamino), C1-3 alkylenedioxy (e.g. methylenedioxy and ethylenedioxy), xe2x80x94B(OH)2, hydroxyl, epoxy (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), nitro, cyano, mercapto, sulfo, sulfino, phosphono, dihydroxyboryl, sulfamoyl, C1-6 alkylsulfamoyl (e.g. N-methylsulfamoylf N-ethylsulfamoyl, N-propylsulfamoyl, N-isopropylsulfamoyl and N-butylsulfamoyl), di-C1-6 alkylsulfamoyl (e.g. N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl, N,N-diethylsulfamoyl, N,N-dipropylsulfamoyl and N,N-dibutylsulfamoyl), C1-6 alkylthio (e.g. methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio, sec-butylthio and tert-butylthio), phenylthio, C1-6 alkylsulfinyl (e.g. methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propylsulfinyl and butylsulfinyl), phenylsulfinyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl (e.g. methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl and butylsulfonyl) and phenylsulfonyl. Number of the substituents ranges from 1 to 6, preferably 1 to 3.
As the ester group in the optionally esterified carboxyl group shown by R4, mention is made of, for example, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl and heterocyclic groups, and these are of the same meaning as defined above.
Examples of the amidated carboxyl groups shown by R4 include groups shown by xe2x80x94CONR22R23 (wherein R22 and R23 are of the same meaning as defined above).
As the lower alkyl in the lower alkyl substituted by a group bonded through a sulfur atom shown by R4, mentioned is made of, for example, C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, i-propyl, butyl, i-butyl, s-butyl, pentyl, hexyl and the like. The group bonded through a sulfur atom is as the same meaning as defined above.
The lower alkyl in the lower alkyl substituted by an optionally substituted hydroxyl shown by R4 is the same meaning as defined above.
As substituents on the lower alkyl group, having optionally substituted hydroxyl, shown by the above-mentioned R41 use is made of, for example, C1-6 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl and tert-butyl) optionally having 1 to 4 substituents selected from halogen (e.g. chlorine, bromine and fluorine), C6-10 aryl (e.g. phenyl and naphthyl), C7-12 aralkyl (e.g. benzyl and phenylethyl) and nitro; C6-10 aryl (e.g. phenyl and naphthyl) optionally having 1 to 4 substituents selected from halogen (e.g. chlorine, bromine and fluorine), C1-6 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl and n-propyl), C1-10 aryl (e.g. phenyl and naphthyl); C7-12 aralkyl (e.g. benzyl, phenylethyl and naphtylmethyl) optionally having 1 to 4 substituents selected from halogen, (e.g. chlorine, bromine and fluorine), C1-6 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl and and n-propyl), C6-10 aryl (e.g. phenyl and naphthyl), C7-12 aralkyl (e.g. benzyl and phenethyl) and nitro; C6-10 alkyl-carbonyl (e.g. acetyl and propionyl) optionally having 1 to 3 substituents selected from formyl, halogen (e.g. chlorine, bromine and fluorine), C1-6 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl and n-propyl), C6-10 aryl(e.g. phenyl and naphthyl), C7-12 aralkyl (e.g. benzyl and phenylethyl) and nitro; C1-6 aryloxy-carbonyl (e.g. phenyloxycarbonyl and naphthyloxycarbonyl) optionally having 1 to 4 substituents selected from halogen (e.g. chlorine, bromine and fluorine), C1-6 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl and n-propyl), C6-10 aryl(e.g. phenyl and naphthyl), C7-12 aralkyl (e.g. benzyl and phenylethyl)and nitro; C6-10 aryl-carbonyl (e.g. benzoyl and naphthylcarbonyl) optionally having 1 to 4 substituents selected from halogen (e.g. chlorine, bromine and fluorine), C1-6 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl and n-propyl), C6-10 aryl (e.g. phenyl and naphthyl), C7-12 aralkyl (e.g. benzyl and phenylethyl) and nitro; C7-12 aralkyl-carbonyl (e.g.benzylcarbonyl and phenethylcarbonyl) optionally having 1 to 4 substituents selected from halogen (e.g. chlorine, bromine and fluorine), C1-6 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl and n-propyl), C6-10 aryl (e.g. phenyl and naphthyl), C7-12 aralkyl (e.g. benzyl and phenethyl) and nitro; and pyranyl or furanyl, tri (C1-4 alkyl) silyl (e.g. trimethylsilyl and triethylsilyl) optionally having 1 to 4 substituents selected from halogen (e.g. chlorine, bromine and fluorine), C1-6 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl and n-propyl), C6-10 aryl (e.g. phenyl and naphthyl), C7-12 aralkyl (e.g. benzyl and phenethyl) and nitro.
As the hydrocarbon residue in the carbonyl group optionally substituted by the hydrocarbon residue, shown by R4, mention is made of, for example, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon residues having up to 25 carbon atoms. Examples of them include alkyl (e.g. C1-8 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, pentyl and hexyl), cycloalkyl (e.g. C3-6 cycloalkyl such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl and cyclohexyl), alkoxyalkyl (e.g. C1-3 alkoxy-C1-6 alkyl such as methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, ethoxybutyl and propoxyhexyl), alkenyl (e.g. C2-6 alkenyl such as vinyl,butenyl, butadienyl and hexatrienyl), aryl (e.g. C6-14 aryl such as phenyl, naphthyl and antracenyl) and aralkyl (e.g. C7-20 aralkyl such as benzyl, benzhydrile and trityl).
The optionally substituted 5 to 7 membered heterocyclic group having as a group capable of constituting the ring, carbonyl, thiocarbonyl, an optionally oxidized sulfur atom or a group convertible them, shown by R6, in the same meaning as defined on page 5, line 45 to page 9, line 35 of EP-A-0520423.
Examples of the anion-forming groups or groups convertible to amino, shown by the above-mentioned R6, include carboxyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, cyano, tetrazolyl, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid amido, phosphoric acid group and sulfonic acid group. As the spacer group shown by V, mention is made of, for example, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94.
The optionally substituted aromatic hydrocarbon residue optionally containing a hetero atom and the optionally substituted heterocyclic group, shown by the ring Z, is the samelmeaning as defined on page 5, lines 38 to 44 of EP-A-0520423.
As the aryl shown by R11 or in the optionally substituted aryl shown by R12 and R14, mention is made of, for example, mono cyclic- or condensed polycyclic-aromatic hydrocarbon residues. Preferable example of them includes C6-14 aryl such as phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenanthryl, acenaphthylenyl and the like. Among these, phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl are more preferable.
The number of substituent is one or more, preferably one to three. Examples of the substituents include, C1-3 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl), C2-4 alkenyl (e.g. vinyl, allyl, 2-buetnyl), C3-4 alkynyl (e.g. propargyl, 2-butynyl), C3-7 cycloalkyl (e.g. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl), aryl (e.g. phenyl, naphthyl), 5- to 9-membered aromatic heterocyclic group having 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom and a sulfur atom (e.g. furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl), 5- to 9-membered nonaromatic heterocyclic group having 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom and a sulfur atom (e.g. oxiranyl, azetidinyl, oxethanyl, thietanyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuryl, thioranyl, piperidinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazynyl), C7-10 aralkyl (e.g. benzyl, phenethyl), amino, N-monosubstituted amino (e.g. Nxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl amino such as methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino), N,N-disubstituted amino [e.g. N,N-di(C1-6 alkyl) amino such as dimethylamino, diethylamino], amidino, acyl (e.g. C1-8 alkyl-carbonyl such as acetyl, propionyl, butyryl; C6-14 aryl-carbonyl such as benzoyl; C7-12 aralkyloxy-carbonyl such as benzyloxycarbonyl), carbamoyl, N-monosubstituted carbamoyl [e.g. Nxe2x80x94(C,1-6) alkyl)carbamoyl such as methylcarbamoyl, ethylcarbamoyl, ethylcarbamoyl, propylcarbamoyl], N,N-disustituted carbamoyl [e.g. N,N-di(C1-6 alkyl)carbamoyl such as dimethylcarbamoyl, diethylcarbamoyl], sulfamoyl, N-monosubstituted sulfamoyl [e.g. Nxe2x80x94(C1-6 alkyl)sulfamoyl such as methylsulfamoyl, ethylsulfamoyl, propylsulfamoyl], N,N-disubstituted sulfamoyl [e.g. N,N-di(C1-6 alkyl)sulfamoyl such as dimethylsulfamoyl, diethylsulfamoyl], carboxyl, C1-3 alkoxy-carbonyl (e.g. methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl), hydroxyl, C1-3 alkoxy (e.g. methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy) which may have a substituent (e.g. C1-3 alkyl, halogen, C1-3 alkylthio, hydroxyl), C2-4 alkenyloxy (e.g. vinyloxy, allyloxy), cycloalkyloxy (e.g. C3-7 cycloalkyloxy such as cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy), aralkyloxy (e.g. C7-10 aralkyloxy such as benzyloxy), aryloxy (e.g. phenyloxy, naphthyloxy), mercapto, C1-3 alkylthio (e.g. methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio), aralkylthio (e.g. C7-10 aralkylthio such as benzylthio), arylthio (e.g. phenylthio, naphthylthio), C1-3 alkylenedioxy (e.g. methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, propylenedioxy), sulfo, cyano, azide, nitro, nitroso, halogen *fulorine, chlorine, bromine iodine), and the like.
As the aralkyl in the optionally substituted aralkyl shown by R12, mention is made of, for example, aryl-alkyl. The aryl is of the same meaning as defined above. Examples of the alkyl include C1-6 alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl. The substituents are of the same meaning as defined in the substituents which the above aryl, shown by R12, may have.
As the cycloalkyl in the optionally substituted cycloalkyl shown by R11 and R12, mention is made of, for example, C3-10 cycloalkyl and C3-10 bicycloalkyl. The preferable examples of them include cyclolprolyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, bicyclo[2,2,1]heptyl, bicyclo[2,2,2]octyl, bicyclo[3,2,1]octyl, bicyclo[3,2,1]nonyl, bicyclo[4,2,1]nonyl, bicyclo[4,3,1]decyl. Among these, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl are more preferable. The substituents are of the same meaning as definede in the substituents which aryl, shown by R12, may have.
As the heterocyclic group in the optionally substituted heterocyclic group shown by R11, mention is made of, for example, 5- to 13-membered aromatic heterocyclic group having one to four hetero atom(s) sedected from an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom and a nitrogen atom; or saturated or unsaturated non-aromatic heterocyclic group.
Examples of the aromatic heterocyclic group include an aromatic monocyclic heterocyclic group (e.g. furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, furazanyl, 1,2,3-thia.diazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl), an aromatic condensed-ring heterocyclic group {e.g. benzofuranyl, isobenzofuranyl, benzo[b]thienyl, indoryl, isoindoryl, 1H-indazolyl, benzoimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, 1,2-benzoisoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, 1,2-binzoisothiazolyl, 1H-benzotriazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, cinnolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, naphthylidinyl, purinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, xcex1-carbolinyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, xcex3-carbolinyl, acridinyl, phenoxazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenazinyl, phenoxathiinyl, thianthrenyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, indolizinyl, pyrrolo[1,2-b]pyridazinyl, pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyridyl, imidazo[1,5-a]pyridyl, imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazinyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyridazinyl, 1,2-4-tiazolo[4,3-a]pyridyl, 1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-b]pyridazinyl}.
Examples of the non-aromatic heterocyclic group include oxylanyl, azetizinyl, oxethanyl, thiethanyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, thiolanyl, piperidyl, tetrahydropyranyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl.
The heterocyclic group may have one or more substituents, preferably one to three substituents. The substituents are of the same meaning as defined in the optionally substituted aryl shown by R12.
As the substituents in the optionally substituted carboxyl group shown by Q, mention is made of, for example, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, a heterocyclic group. These are of the same meaning as defined above.
As the lower alkylenedioxy shown by Q. mention is made of, for example, C1-6 alkylenedioxy (e.g. methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, propylenedioxy, 2,2-dimethylmetylenedioxy).
As the lower alkyl shown by R11, mention is made of, for example, C1-6 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl).
As the optionally substituted amino group shown by
R13, mention is made of, for example, a group of the formula: xe2x80x94NR22xe2x80x2 R23xe2x80x2 wherein R22 xe2x80x2 is an optionally substituted aryl, an optionally substituted heterocyclic group;
R23 xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, an optionally substituted alkyl).
The optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted aryl and optionally substituted heterocyclic group are of the same meaning as defined above.
As the spacer group shown by the symbol xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, mention is made of, fro example, C1-4 alkylene (e.g. methylene, ethylene), C2-6 (e.g. vinylene, butadienylene); a group of the formula: xe2x80x94(CH2)cNR24xe2x80x94 in which c is 0 to 3, R24 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl, butyl); a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; a group of the formula: xe2x80x94CONR22xe2x80x94 in which R22 is of the same meaning as defined above; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; a group of the formula: xe2x80x94NR22S(O)e- in which e is 0 to 2, R22 is of the same meaning as defined above.
Preferable example of the homo or hetero 5- to 7-membered ring group (ring Wxe2x80x2) in the optionally substituted condensed-bicyclic compound consisting of a homo or hetero 5- to 7-membered ring group (ring Wxe2x80x2) and a homo or hetero 5- to 7-membered ring group (ring Yxe2x80x2) includes a homo or hetero 5- or 6-membered ring group, more preferably a hetero 5- or 6-membered cyclic group. The concrete examples of the ring Wxe2x80x2 include ring groups of the formulae: 
Among these cyclic groups, those of the formulae 
are preferable. Further, the cyclic group of the formula 
is especially preferable.
Most preferable example of the said W ring is that of the formula 
wherein R1 and R2 are of the same meaning as defined above.
Preferable example of the homo or hetero 5- to 7-membered ring group (ring Yxe2x80x2) in the optionally substituted condensed-bicyclic compound consisting of a homo or hetero 5- to 7-membered ring group (ring Wxe2x80x2) and a homo or hetero 5- to 7-membered ring group (ring Yxe2x80x2) includes a homo or hetero 6-membered ring group, more preferably a hetero 6-membered cyclic group. The concrete examples of the ring Wxe2x80x2 include ring groups of the formulae: 
Among these cyclic groups, those of the formulae: 
are preferable.
Further, the cyclic groups of the formulae: 
are more preferable.
More preferable examples of the said Yxe2x80x2 ring is a ring group of the formula: 
wherein R16 is an optionally substituted hydrocarbons residue, R17 is hydrogen, or a group bonded through a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, oxygen atom or sulfur atom, o is 1 or 2;
or a ring group of the formula: 
wherein R20 and R21 are each independently hydrogen, an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residure.
Examples of the hydrocarbon residues in the optionally substituted hydrocarbon residues shown by R16, R20 and R21 include the alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl and aralkyl described in the foregoing.
Examples of the substituents, which the said hydrocarbon residues may optionally have, include those optionally having 1 to 5 substituents selected from, for example, nitro, hydroxyl, oxo, thioxo, cyano, carbamoyl, carboxyl, C1-4 alkoxy-carbonyl (e.g. methoxycarbonyl and ethoxycarbonyl), sulfo, halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine), C1-6 alkoxy (e.g. methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, 2-butoxy and t-butoxy), C6-12 aryloxy (e.g.phenoxy), halogeno C6-16 aryl (e.g. o-, m- or p-chlorophenoxy, and o-, m- or p-bromophenoxy), C1-6 alkylthio (e.g. methylthio, ethylthio, n-propiothio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio and t-butylthio), C6-12 arylthio (e.g. phenylthio), C1-6 alkylsulfinyl (e.g. methylsulfinyl and ethylsulfinyl), C1-6 alkylsulfonyl (e.g. methyIsulfonyl and ethylsulfonyl), amino, C1-6 acylamino (e.g. formylamino, acetylamino and propylamino), mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino (e.g. methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, isopropylamino, n-butylamino, dimethylamino and diethylamino), C1-6 acyl (e.g.formyl, acetyl and hexanoyl), C6-12 arylcarbonyl (e.g. benzoyl), 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups containing, besides carbon atoms, 1 to 4 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen, as exemplified by 2- or 3-thienyl, 2- or 3-furyl, 3-, 4-or 5-pyrazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-imidazolyl, 1,2,3- or 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H or 2H-tetrazolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2-4- or 5-pyrimidyl, 3- or 4-pyridazininyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl and indolyl, and C1-10 haloalkyl (e.g. difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl and trichloroethyl), and, in the case of the hydrocarbon group is cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl or aralkyl group, C1-6 alky-l (e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl and butyl). The number of substituents ranges from 1 to 6, preferably 1 to 3.
The group bonded through a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom shown by R17 is of the same meaning as defined above.
R1 and R2 are preferably such ones as either one of them being a group of the formula:
R9xe2x80x94(CH2)m-
wherein R9 is a group bonded through nitrogen atom, and m is an integer of 0 to 3 and the other one being a group represented by the general formula:
R10xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94
wherein R10 is an optionally substituted phenyl group and A is spacer group.
The optionally substituted group, bonded through nitrogen atom, shown by the above-mentioned R9 is of the same meaning as described above.
Examples of the substituents in optionally substituted phenyl group shown by the above-mentioned R10 include halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine), C1-8 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl and neopentyl) optionally substituted with 1 to 3 halogen atoms (fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine), C1-8 alkoxy (e.g. methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy and isobutoxy) optionally substituted with 1 to 3 halogen atoms (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine), C1-8 alkylthio (e.g. methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, butylthio, sec-butylthio, tert-butylthio, pentylthio, isopentylthio and neopentylthio) optionally substituted with 1 to 3 halogen atoms (fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine), C1-6 aralkyloxy (e.g. formyloxy, acetoxy and propionyloxy), hydroxyl, carboxyl, C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl (e.g.methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and t-butoxycarbonyl), cyano, nitro, amido, and mono- or di-C1-6 alkylcarbamoyl (e.g. methylcarbamoyl, ethylcarbamoyl and dimethylcarbamoyl). The number of substituents ranges from 1 to 5, preferably 1 to 3.
The spacer groups shown by A is of the same meaning as defined above.
R3 is preferably a group of the formula: 
wherein R7 is hydrogen or a group bonded through a carbon, nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur atom, and R8, halogen, nitro, cyano or an optionally substituted aliphatic hydrocarbon residue bonded through oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur atom.
The above-mentioned optionally substituted groups bonded through carbon, nitrogen oxygen or sulfur atom, shown by R7 are of the same meaning as defined above.
Examples of the optionally substituted aliphatic hydrocarbon residue, in the optionally substituted aliphatic hydrocarbon residue bonded through oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur atom shown by the above-mentioned R8, include C1-15 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, s-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl and pentadecyl), C3-8 cycloalkyl (e.g. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl), C2-10 alkenyl (e.g. vinyl, allyl, 2-methylallyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl and 3-octenyl), C2-10 alkynyl (e.g. ethynyl, 2-propynyl and 3-hexynyl)and C1-6 alkoxy (e.g. methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy and butoxy). Examples of the substituents, which the said hydrocarbon group may have, include nitro, hydroxyl, oxo, thioxo, cyano, carbamoyl, carboxyl, C1-4 alkoxy-carbonyl (e.g. methoxycarbonyl and ethoxycarbonyl), sulfo, halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine), C1-4 alkoxy (e.g. methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, s-butoxy and t-butoxy), C1-4 alkylthio (e.g. methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio and t-butylthio), amino, C1-6 alkanoylamino (e.g. acetylamino and propionylamino), mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino (e.g. methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, isopropylamino, n-butylamino, dimetylamino and diethylamino), C1-4 alkanoyl (e.g. formyl, acetyl and propionyl), 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups containing, besides carbon atoms, 1 to 4 hetero-atoms selected from oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen, which may optionally have 1 to 4 substituents selected from (a) halogen (e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine); and (b) C1-4 alkyl (e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl and isopropyl), as exemplified by 2- or 3-thienyl, 2- or 3-furyl, 3-, 4- or 5-pyrazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl, 3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl, 2-, 4- or 5-imidazolyl, 1,2,3- or 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H or 2H-tetrazolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl, 2-, 4- or 5-pyrimidyl, 3- or 4-pyridazinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl and indolyl, and C1-6 haloalkyl (e.g. difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl and trichloroethyl) Number of the substituents ranges from 1 to 4, preferably 1 to 3.
R11 is preferably a group of the formula:
xe2x80x94(CH2)pQxe2x80x2
wherein p is an integer of 1 to 3; Qxe2x80x2 is aryl which may be substituted by halogen, nitro, cyano, amino, an optionally substituted carboxyl group, lower alkylenedioxy or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R16 in which R15 is a lower alkyl group, A is of the same meaning as defined above.
The aryl which may be substituted by halogen, nitro, cyano, amino, the optionally substituted carboxyl group, lower alkylenedioxy or the group of the formula: xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94R16, shown by Qxe2x80x2, are the of the same meaning as defined above. The lower alkyl group is of the same meaning as defined above.
Qxe2x80x2 is preferably an aryl which may be substituted by halogen (fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitrogen).
R13 is preferably an optionally substituted monoaralkylamino. The optionally substituted aralkyl in the optionally substituted monoaralkylamino is of the same meaning as defined above. The aralkyl is preferably benzyl.
R14 is preferably optionally substituted phenyl which is of the same meaning as defined above.
The optionally substituted condensed-bicyclic compound consisting of a homo or hetero 5- to 7-membered ring group and a homo or hetero 5- to 7-membered ring group is preferably a compound of the formula (V): 
wherein ring W, R16, R17 and o are the same meaning as defined above; or a compound of the formula (VII): 
wherein R18 and R19 are each independently an optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue and ring Y is of the same meaning as defined above.
The optionally substituted hydrocarbon residue shown by R18 or R19 is the same meaning as defined above.
The ring Y is preferably an optionally substituted hetero 5- to 7-membered ring group except for 4-pyridone. More preferably, the ring Y is a ring group of the formula (VIII): 
wherein R20 and R21 are of the same meaning as defined above.
The ring W is preferably a ring group of the formula (VI): 
wherein R1 and R2 are of the same meaning as defined above.
The compounds (I), (II), (VII) and their salts can be produced easily by per se known methods, as exemplified by the following production methods 1 to 16.
The above-mentioned optionally substituted condensed-bicyclic compound consisting of a homo or hetero 5- to 7-membered ring group and a homo or hetero 5- to 7-membered ring group.can be produced by the production methods 1 to 16 or the same production methods thereof.
[Production Method 1]
In accordance with the method disclosed by K. Gewald, E. Schinke and H. Bxc3x8ttcher, Chem. Ber., 99, 94-100 (1966), an adequate ketone or aldehyde having an active methylene (i) was allowed to react with a cyanoacetic acid ester derivative and sulfur to convert into a 2-aminothiophene derivative (ii). More specifically, in the case of using ketone (R1xe2x80x2xe2x89xa0H), it is subjected to heating under reflux together with a cyanoacetic acid ester derivative, in the presence of acetic acid and ammonium acetate, in a proper solvent such as toluene to give an alkylidene cyanoacetic acid ester derivative, which is then heated in an adequate solvent, for example, ethanol in the presence of sulfur and a base to afford a 2-aminothiophene derivative (ii). And, in the case of using aldehyde (R1xe2x80x2=H), it is heated in a proper solvent, for example, dimethylformamide, in the presence of a cyanoacetic acid ester derivative, sulfur and a base to give a 2-aminothiophene derivative (ii). The compound (ii) thus obtained is heated, in accordance with the method disclosed by Kuwata et al. [cf. German Patent 2,435,0253], with diethyl ethoxymethylenemalonate to give an adduct (iii). The adduct is stirred in a solvent, which does not give undesirable effect on the reaction, (e.g. alcohols such as ethanol and methanol), in the presence of a base (e.g. alkali metal hydroxide such as potassium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide) at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 70xc2x0 C. to give carboxylic acid (iv). Then, the carboxylic acid (iv) thus obtained was subjected to ring-closure by heating in polyphosphoric acid ester (PPE) to give a thieno[2,3-b]pyridine derivative (v). The compound (v) is stirred in a solvent, which does not give undesirable effect on the reaction, (e.g. amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide), in the presence of a halogenated aralkyl derivative and a base (e.g. an organic base such as pyridine and triethylamine) at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. to give a 4,7-dihydro-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acid ester derivative shown by the formula (Ia). Then, the compound (Ia) is stirred together with N-bromosuccinimide (NBS) in a solvent, which does not give undesirable effect on the reaction, (e.g. halogenated hydrocarbons such as carbon tetrachloride and chloroform) in the presence of xcex1, xcex1xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, at temperatures ranging from about 30 to 100xc2x0 C. to give a compound (Ib). The compound (Ib) is stirred together with various amines in a solvent, which does not give undesirable effect on the reaction, (e.g. amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide, nitrile such as acetonitrile and alcohols such as ethanol) in the presence of a base at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. to produce the compound (I). The production method 1 described above is shown in Scheme 1: 
wherein R1xe2x80x2 is hydrogen or an alkyl group, Rxe2x80x2 is an alkyl group, X is a leaving group, Xa is halogen, and R2, R4, R5, R7, R8, R9, m and n are of the same meaning as defined in the above.
The alkyl group shown by R1xe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x2 is of the same meaning as defined above.
As the leaving group shown by X, mention is made of, for example, a group which is potentially substituted by a nucleophilic reagent such as a hydrocarbon residue having a hetero atom (e.g. an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a nitrogen atom) being negatively charged. The preferable examples of the leaving group include halogen (e.g. iodine, bromine chlorine), alkanoyloxy (e.g. acetoxy), alkylsulfonyloxy (e.g. methanesulfonyloxy), alkyl-arylsulfonyloxy (e.g. p-toluenesulfonyloxy).
The halogen shown by Xa is fluorine, iodine, chlorine, iodine. Among these, bromine is more preferable.
[Production Method 2]
In substantially the same manner as in [production Method 1], a 2-aminothiophene derivative whose 5-position is unsubstituted (vi), which can be synthesized by the method disclosed by Karl Gewald [K. Gewald, Chem. Ber., 98, 3571-3577 (1965); K. Gewald and E. Schinke, Chem. Ber., 99, 2712-2715 (1966)] is allowed to react with diethyl ethoxymethylene malonate under heating, in accordance with the method disclosed by Kuwata et al. [German Patent 2,435,025], to give an adduct (vii). The adduct is stirred at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 60xc2x0 C. in a solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. alcohols such as ethanol and methanol) in the presence of a suitable base (e.g. alkali metal hydroxide such as potassium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide to give carboxylic acid (viii). The compound (viii) is subjected to various cationoid substitution reactions and, depending on cases, to a suitable change of functional groups to introduce the substituent shown by R2, which is then subjected to ring-closure reaction under heating in polyphosphoric acid ester (PPE) to give a thieno[2,3-]pyridine derivative (ix). The compound (ix) is stirred together with a halogenated aralkyl derivative in a solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide), in the presence of a base, at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C., to give a 4,7-dihydro-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acid ester derivative shown by the formula (Ia). As the cationoid substitution reaction, mention is made of, for example, nitration (fuming nitric acidxe2x80x94concentrated sulfuric acid, sodium nitratexe2x80x94concentrated sulfuric acid), acylation (acid chloridexe2x80x94aluminum chloride), formylation (phosphorus oxychloridexe2x80x94dimethylformamide or N-methylformanilide) and bromination (N-bromosuccinimide, bromine-pyridine). The compound (Ia) is then processed in substantially the same manner as in [Production Method 1] to produce the compounds (Ib) and (I). The Production Method 2 is shown in Scheme 2: 
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above.
[Production Method 3]
An alantoic acid derivative (x) is stirred at temperatures ranging from about 30 to 110xc2x0 C. together with an equivalent or an excess amount of triphosgene relative the the compound (x) in a solvent which does not adversely affect on the reaction (e.g. ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and 1,4-dioxane) to give an isatoic acid anhydride derivative (xi). Then, a halogenated derivative shown by the formula (xii) is stirred at temperatures ranging from about 40 to 130xc2x0 C. in a solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and 1,4-dioxane, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene and toluene, amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide and N,N-dimethylacetamide, alkylsulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide), in the presence of a base (e.g. alkali metal carbonate such as potassium carbonate, alkali metal hydride such as sodium hydride and potassium hydride, and alkali metal alkoxide such as potassium-butoxide), to give a substituted derivative (xiii). The derivative (xiii) is allowed to react with an equivalent or a little excess amount (e.g. about 1.1 to 1.5 equivalent) of a xcex2-keto-acid ester derivative (xiv) relative to the compound (xiii) at temperatures ranging from 40 to 110xc2x0 C. in a solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and 1,4-dioxane, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene and toluene, amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide and N,N-dimethylacetamide, and alkyl sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide), in the presence of a base (e.g. alkali metal carbonate such as potassium carbonate, alkali metal hydride such as sodium hydride and potassium hydride, and alkali metal alkoxide such as potassium-butoxide) to give the compound (Va). The foregoing production method 3 is shown in Scheme 3: 
wherein each symbol is of the same meaning as defined above.
[Production Method 4]
A pyridine derivative (xv) is stirred, together with equivalent or an excess amount of triphosgene relative to the compound (xv), in a solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and 1,4-dioxane), at temperatures ranging from about 30 to 110xc2x0 C. to give an acid anhydride derivative (xvi). Then, the halogenated derivative shown by (xii) is stirred in a solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and 1,4-dioxane, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene and toluene, amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide and N,N-dimethylacetamide, and alkyl sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide), at temperatures ranging from about 40 to 130xc2x0 C. in the presence of a base (e.g. alkali metal carbonate such as potassium carbonate, alkali metal hydride such as sodium hydride and potassium hydride, and alkali metal alkoxide such as potassium-butoxide) to give a substituted derivative (xvii). The derivative (xvii) is allowed to react with equivalent or a little excess amount (e.g. 1.1 to 1.5 equivalent) of a xcex2-keto-acid ester derivative (xiv) in a solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and 1,4-dioxane, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene and toluene, amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide and M,N-dimethylacetamide, and alkyl sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide), in the presence of a base (e.g. alkali metal carbonate such as potassium carbonate, alkali metal hydride such as sodium hydride and potassium hydride and alkali metal alkoxide such as potassium-butoxide), at temperatures ranging from about 40 to 110xc2x0 C., to give the compound (Vb). The foregoing production method 4 is shown by Scheme 4: 
wherein each symbol is of the same meaning as defined above.
[Production Method 5]
In a proper solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether and dioxane), 4,7-dihydro-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acid ester derivative (va) is stirred together with a suitable reducing agent (e.g. lithium aluminum hydride) at temperatures ranging from about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. to give a 4,7-dihydro-thieno[2,3-b]pyridine-4-one derivative shown by the formula (Ic). The said derivative is stirred, together with a suitable oxidizing agent (e.g. manganese dioxide), in a proper solvent (e.g. dichloromethane or chloroform) at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 80xc2x0 C. to give a 5-formyl derivative. The derivative (Id) thus produced is stirred, together with a Grignard""s reagent, at temperatures ranging from about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. in a solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and ethyl ether) to give a corresponding secondary alcohol derivative (Ie). The compound (Ie) is stirred, together with a suitable oxidizing agent (e.g. metal oxide such as manganese dioxide), in a proper solvent (e.g. halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane and chloroform) at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 80xc2x0 C. to give a 5-carbonyl derivative (If). The foregoing production method 5 is shown in Scheme 5: 
wherein R25 is hydrocarbon residue, and other symbols are of the same meaning as defined above.
The hydrocarbon residue shown by the above R25 is of the same meaning as the hydrocarbon residue in the carbonyl group optionally substituted with hydrocarbon residue shown by the above-described R4.
[Production Method 6]
4,7-Dihydro-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acid ester derivative (Iaxe2x80x2) is stirred at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C., together with an aluminum amide derivative previously produced from a proper aluminum reagent [(e.g. trimethyl aluminum and diisobutyl aluminum hydride (DIBAL)] and amine in a suitable solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane and ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether and dioxane), to give a 4,7-dihydro-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acid amide derivative (Iaxe2x80x3). The said derivative (Iaxe2x80x3) is stirred, together with a Grignard""s reagent, in a proper solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. tetrahydrofuran and ethyl ether) at temperatures ranging from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C. to give a corresponding ketone derivative (If). The foregoing production method 6 is shown in Scheme 6: 
wherein R26 is alkyl or aryl; R27 and R28 are each hydrogen or hydrocarbon residue; and other symbols are of the same meaning as defined above.
The alkyl and aryl shown by the above R26 are of the same meaning as defined above.
The hydrocarbon residue shown by the above R27 and R28 has the same meaning as the hydrocarbon residue in the carbonyl group optionally substituted with hydrocarbon residue shown by the above R4.
[Production Method 7]
In a proper solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane; ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether and dioxane; and pyridine), a 4,7-dihydro-5-hydroxymethylthieno[2,3-b]pyridine-4-one derivative (Iaxe2x80x3xe2x80x2) is stirred together with a suitable halogenating reagent (e.g. thionyl chloride and methanesulfonyl chloride) at temperatures ranging from about 0 to 100xc2x0 C. to give a 4,7-dihydrothieno[2,3-b]pyridine one derivative (Ig). The said derivative (Ig) is stirred, together with a suitable nucleophilic reagent, in a proper solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and ethyl ether; and amides such as dimethylformamide) to give a corresponding 5-substituted derivative (Ih). The above production method 7 is shown in Scheme 7: 
wherein Xxe2x80x2 is a leaving group, Z is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a nitrogen atom optionally substituted with hydrocarbon residue, and other symbols are of the same meaning as defined above.
As the leaving group shown by the above Xxe2x80x2, mention is made of, for example, groups readily susceptible to substitution reaction by a nucleophilic reagent [e.g. the hydrocarbon residue having a hetero-atom with negative electric charge (e.g. oxygen atom,sulfur atom and nitrogen atom) shown by the above xe2x88x92YR16]. More specifically, for example, aralkyloxy (e.g. acetoxy), alkylsulfonyloxy (e.g. methanesulfonyloxy) and alkyl-aryl sulfonyloxy (e.g. p-toluenesulfonyloxy) are mentioned.
The hydrocarbon residue in the nitrogen atom optionally substituted with hydrocarbon residue mentioned above has the same meaning as defined in reference to the hydrocarbon residue in the carbonyl group optionally substituted with hydrocarbon residue shown by the above-mentioned R4.
[Production Method 8]
In a proper solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether and dioxane; and pyridine), 4,7-dihydro-5-formylthieno[2,3-b]pyridine-4-one derivative (Ih) is stirred together with a suitable Wittig reagent at temperatures ranging from about 0 to 100xc2x0 C. to give a 4,7-dihydrothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-4-one derivative (Ij). The said derivative (Ij) is stirred at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. together with a suitable reducing reagent [e.g. hydrogenation using, in hydrogen streams, a catalyst (e.g. palladium-carbon catalyst)] in a proper solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. alcohols such as ethyl alcohol, esters such as acetic acid ethyl ester, ethers such as tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether and dimethylformamide) to give a corresponding 5-substituted derivative (Ik). The above production method 8 is shown in Scheme 8: 
wherein R29 and R30 are each hydrogen or hydrocarbon residue, and other symbols are of the same meaning as defined above.
The hydrocarbon residue shown by the above-mentioned R29 and R30 has the same meaning as the hydrocarbon residue in the carbonyl group optionally substituted with the hydrocarbon residue shown by the above-mentioned R4.
[Production Method 9]
In a proper solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, (e.g. ethers such as tetrahydrofuran and dioxane; and alcohols such as ethyl alcohol), 4,7-dihydro-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acid ester derivative (Iaxe2x80x2) is subjected to hydrolysis under stirring at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. by adding an acid (e.g. inorganic acid such as hydrochloric acid) or an alkaline aqueous solution (e.g. 1-4N aqueous solution of alkali metal hydroxide such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and lithium hydroxide). The resulting 5-carboxylic acid derivative is heated at temperatures ranging from about 50 to 200xc2x0 C. in a proper solvent, which does not affect adversely on the reaction, to give a corresponding decarboxylated derivative (In). The foregoing production method 9 is shown by Scheme 9: 
wherein each symbol is of the same meaning as defined above.
[Production Method 10]
Starting from the 2-aminothiophene derivative (ii), the urea derivative (II) was produced by, for example, the following method A or B.
1. Method A: The 2-aminothiophene derivative (ii) produced by the method described in Production Method 1 or a salt thereof is allowed to react with an isocyanate derivative. The isocyanate derivative is exemplified by derivatives represented by the formula, R12-NCO (wherein R12 is of the same meaning as defined above). The reaction of the compound (ii) or a salt thereof with the isocyanate derivative is conducted in an solvent which does not adversely affect on the reaction (e.g. tetrahydrofuran, pyridine, dioxane, benzene, dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, toluene, xylene) at temperatures ranging from about 15 to about 130xc2x0 C. The isocyanate derivative is employed in an amount of about 1 to 5 equivalents, preferably about 1.1 to 2.5 equivalents, relative to 1 equivalent of the compound (ii). The reaction time ranges from several hours to several days, preferably from about 15 minutes to about two days.
2. Method B: Amine [e.g. a compound represented by the formula R12xe2x80x94NH2 (wherein R12 is of the same meaning as defined above)] is subjected to addition reaction to an isocyanate derivative produced by allowing a 2-aminothiophene derivative (ii) or a salt thereof to react with phosgene or an equivalent compound thereof [e.g. diphosgene such as bis(trichloromethyl)carbonate, triphosgene such as trichloromethylchloroformate]. The reaction of the compound (ii) or a salt thereof with phosgene or an equivalent compound thereof is conducted in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, benzene, toluene, xylene, 1,2-dichloroethane, chloroform) at temperatures ranging from about 40 to 120xc2x0 C. Phosgene or an equivalent compound thereof is employed in an amount ranging from about 0.5 to 2 equivalents, preferably from about 0.9 to 1.1 equivalent). The reaction time ranges from several minutes to several days, preferably from about is minutes to about two days. The addition reaction of amine is conducted in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. pyridine, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, benzene, dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, toluene, xylene) at temperatures ranging from about 15 to 130xc2x0 C. Amine is employed in an amount ranging from about 1 to 5 equivalents, preferably from about 1.1 to 3 equivalents. The reaction time ranges from several minutes to several days, preferably from about 15 minutes to about two days.
The compound (XV) or a salt thereof thus produced is processed with a base to cause ring-closure reaction to thereby produce a thieno [2,3-d]pyrimidine derivative (XVI). The ring-closure reaction is conducted in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction. The solvent is exemplified by alcohols such as methanol, ethanol or propanol, and ethers such as dioxane or tetrahydrofuran.
As the base, use is made of, for example, an alkali metal alkoxide such as sodium methylate, sodium ethylate or sodium isopropoxide, and an alkali metal hydride such as sodium hydride.
The amount of the base to be employed ranges from 1 to 5 equivalents, preferably from about 1.5 to 3 equivalents, relative to 1 equivalent of the compound (XV). The reaction temperature ranges from about 10xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent then employed, preferably from about 25xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent then employed.
The reaction time ranges from several minutes to several days, preferably from about 10 minutes to two days.
The compound (XVI) and a halogenated aralkyl derivative are stirred, in the presence of a base (e.g. an organic base such as pyridine or triethylamine), in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. amides such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide), at about 10 to 100xc2x0 C., to produce a 2,4-dioxothieno[2,3-d]pyrimidine derivative (IIa). Subsequently, the said compound (IIa) is stirred together with N-bromosuccinimide (NBS) in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. halogenated hydrocarbons such as carbon tetrachloride or chloroform), in the presence of xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, to thereby produce the compound (IIb). Further, the said compound is stirred together with various amines, in the presence of a base, in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. amides such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide, nitriles such as acetonitrile, alcohols such as ethanol), at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C., to thereby produce the compound (II). When necessary,the said compound is made into a corresponding salt with a suitable acid (e.g. hydrochloric acid or oxalic acid).
The foregoing Production Method 10 is shown by Scheme 10: 
wherein each symbol is of the same meaning as defined above.
[Production Method 11]
The amino group of a 2-aminothiophene derivative (xvii) was protected (e.g. Boc), which was stirred, in accordance with the method of T. Hirohashi et al. [Ger. Pat., 2155403 (1972), among others] or the method of M. Nakanishi et al. [Jap. Pat., 73, 01664 (1973), among others], together with a halogenated acyl derivative, in the presence of a base, in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. amides such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide) at temperatures ranging from about 0 to 100xc2x0 C. to give a derivative (xviii), which was stirred together with a suitable salt (e.g. lithium iodide) in a suitable solvent (e.g. acetone or methyl ethyl ketone) to give a derivative (xix), which was subjected to substitution reaction with a suitable amine (e.g. ammonia)to give a derivative (xx), which was stirred in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. toluene, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, methanol or ethanol), when necessary in the presence of a suitable catalyst (e.g. sodium ethoxide or toluenesulfonic acid) at temperatures ranging from about30 to 120xc2x0 C., to cause dehydro-cyclization to thereby produce a derivative (VIIa). The said compound was stirred, together with a halogenated aralkyl derivative, in the presence of a base (e.g. organic bases including potassium carbonate, pyridine and triethylamine), in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. amides including dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide), at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. to give a 2-oxothieno [2,3-e]azepine derivative (VIIb). Subsequently, the said compound (VIIb) was stirred together with N-bromosuccinimide (NBS) in a solvent (e.g. halogenated hydrocarbons including carbon tetrachloride and chloroform), in the presence of xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, at temperatures ranging from about 30 to 100xc2x0 C., to give a compound (VIIc). The said compound was stirred with various amines in the presence of a base, in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. amides including dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide, nitrites including acetonitrile, and alcohols including ethanol) at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. to give a compound (VId). When necessary, the said compound was made into a corresponding salt with a suitable acid (e.g. hydrochloric acid or oxalic acid). The foregoing Production Method 2 is shown in Scheme 11: 
wherein each symbol is of the same meaning as defined above.
[Production Method 12]
The amino group of a 2-aminothiophene derivative producible by the method described in Production Method 1 was protected (e.g. Boc), which was stirred together with a halogenated aralkyl derivative, in the presence of a base (e.g. organic bases including potassium carbonate, pyridine and triethylamine), in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. amides including dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide), at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C., to give a derivative (xxi), which was subjected to alkali hydrolysis with a suitable alkali (e.g. sodium hydroxide) in a suitable solvent (e.g. methanol, tetrahydrofuran), and, the derivative thus produced was stirred together with DPPA in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. toluene, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, ethanol) at temperatures ranging from about 0 to 100xc2x0 C., and the resultant was made into a carbamic acid ester derivative (xxii) with a suitable alcohol (e.g. ethanol). The said derivative was stirred, in the presence of a base (e.g. sodium ethoxide), in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide), at temperatures ranging from about 0 to 100xc2x0 C. to give a thieno[2,3-d]imidazol-2-one derivative (VIIe). The said compound was stirred together with a halogenated alkyl derivative, in the presence of a base, in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. amides including dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide), at temperatures ranging from about 0 to 100xc2x0 C. to give a compound (VIIf). Subsequently, the said compound (VIIf) was stirred, together with N-bromosuccinimide (NBS), in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. halogenated hydrocarbons including carbon tetrachloride and chloroform), in the presence of xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, at temperatures ranging from about 30 to 100xc2x0 C. to give a compound (VIIg). The said compound was further stirred, together with various amine, in the presence of a base, in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. amides including dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide, nitrites including acetonitrile, alcohols including ethanol), at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. to produce a compound (VIIh). The said compound, when necessary, was made into a corresponding salt with a suitable acid (e.g. hydrochloric acid, oxalic acid). The foregoing Production Method 12 is shown in Scheme 12: 
wherein each symbol is of the same meaning as defined above.
[Production Method 13]
Starting from a 2-aminothiophene derivative (ii) producible by the method described in Production Method 1 or a salt thereof, 4,5-dihydro-7-hydroxy-5-oxothieno [3,2-b]pyridine-6-carboxylic acid ethyl derivative (VIIj) was produced by the method of J. M. Barker et al. [J. Chem. Res. (M), 1980, 113; J. Chem. Res. (s), 6 (1980)]. More specifically, the 2-aminothiophene derivative (ii) or a salt thereof was allowed to react with malonic acid ester to give the compound (xxii), which was stirred, in the presence of a suitable base (e.g. sodium hydride), in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. amides including dimethylformamide and dimethyl acetamide), at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. to give the derivative (VIIj). The said derivative (VIIj) was stirred, together with a halogenated aralkyl derivative, in the presence of a base (e.g. organic bases including potassium carbonate, pyridine and triethylamine), in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. amides including dimethylformamide and dimethyl acetamide), at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. to give a derivative (VIIk), and,the said derivative was stirred, together with N-bromosuccinimide (NBS), in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. halogenated hydrocarbons including carbon tetrachloride and chloroform), in.the presence of xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, at temperatures ranging from about 30 to 100xc2x0 C. to give the compound (VIIm). Further, the said compound was stirred, together with various amines, in the presence of a base, in a solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. amides including dimethylformamide and dimethyl acetamide, nitriles including acetonitrile, alcohols including ethanol), at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. to produce the compound (VIIn). When necessary, the said compound was made into a corresponding salt with a suitable acid (e.g. hydrochloric acid, oxalic acid).The foregoing Production Method 13 was shown in Scheme 13: 
wherein each symbol is of the same meaning as defined above.
[Production Method 14]
In a suitable solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. halogenated hydrocarbons including dichloromethane, and ethers including tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether and dioxane), the 1,4-dihydro-4-oxoquinoline-3-carboxylic acid ester derivative (Vaxe2x80x2) was stirred, together with an aluminum amide derivative produced from a suitable aluminum reagent [e.g. trimethyl aluminum, triethyl aluminum or diisobutyl aluminum hydride (DIBAL)] and amines, at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. to give a 1,4-dihydro-4-oxoquinoline-3-carboxylic acid amide derivative (Vaxe2x80x3). The said derivative was stirred, together with a Grignard reagent, in a suitable solvent (e.g. tetrahydrofuran and ethyl ether) at temperatures ranging from 0 to 80xc2x0 C. to give a corresponding ketone derivative (Vc). The above production method 14 is shown in Scheme 14: 
wherein R26 is alkyl or aryl, R27 and R28 are each hydrogen or hydrocarbon residue, and other symbols are of the same meaning as defined in the foregoing.
The alkyl and aryl shown by the above-mentioned R26 is of the same meaning as defined in the foregoing.
The hydrocarbon residues shown by the above-mentioned R27 and R28 are of the same meaning as the hydrocarbon residue in the optionally substituted carbonyl group with a hydrocarbon residue shown by the above-mentioned Rxe2x80x2.
[Production Method 15]
In a suitable solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. halogenated hydrocarbons including dichloromethane, and ethers including tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether and dioxane), 1,4-dihydro-4-oxopyrido [2,3-b]pyridine-3-carboxylic acid ester derivative (Vd) is stirred, together with an aluminum amide derivative produced from a suitable aluminum reagent [e.g. trimethyl aluminum, triethyl aluminum and diisobutyl aluminum hydride (DIBAL)] and amines, at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. to give a 1,4-dihydro-4-oxopyrido[2,3-b]pyridine-3-carboxylic acid amide derivative (Vdxe2x80x2). The said derivative is stirred, together with a Grignard reagent, in a suitable solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g.tetrahydrofuran and ethyl ether), at temperatures ranging from about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. to give a corresponding ketone derivative (Ve). The production method is shown in Scheme 15: 
wherein R26 is alkyl or aryl, R27 and R28 are each hydrogen or hydrocarbon residue, and other symbols are of the same meaning as defined above.
The alkyl and aryl shown by the above R26 are of the same meaning as defined above.
The hydrocarbon residue shown by the above R27 and R28 is of the same meaning as the hydrocarbon residue in the carbonyl group optionally substituted with hydrocarbon residue shown by the above-mentioned Rxe2x80x2.
[Production Method 16]
In a suitable solvent which does not affect adversely on the reaction (e.g. ethers including 1,2-dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane and alcohols including ethyl alcohol). To the solution is added, in the presence of equimolar to an excess amount (2 to 10 equivalents) of a suitable base (e.g. sodium carbonate), a suitable aryl boric acid derivative (e.g. phenyl boric acid, 3-methoxyphenyl boric acid and 4-ethoxycarbonyl phenyl boric acid). To the mixture is added, in the streams of an inert gas (e.g. argon gas), a suitable catalyst [e.g. palladium metal including tetrakis (triphenylphosphine) palladium]. The mixture is stirred for a period ranging from several minutes to several hours at temperatures ranging from about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. Insolubles are removed to leave the desired derivative (Iq). The foregoing production method 16 is shown in Scheme 16: 
wherein R30 is an optionally substituted aryl group, and other symbols are of the same meaning as defined above.
As salts of the compounds of this invention obtained thus above, physiologically acceptable acid addition salts are preferable. Examples of such salts include those with an inorganic acid (e.g. hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, nitric acid, sulfuric acid and phosphoric acid) or those with an organic acid (e.g. formic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, fumaric acid, oxalic acid, tartaric acid, maleic acid, citric acid, succinic acid, malic acid, methanesulfonic acid, bezenesulfonic acid, and p-toluenesulfonic acid). Further, when the compound (I) of this invention has an acid group such as xe2x80x94COOH, the compound(I) may form a salt with an inorganic base (e.g. an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal such as sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium; ammonia) or an organic base (e.g. trimethylamine, triethylamine, pyridine, picolin, ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, dicyclohexylamine and N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine).
Especially preferable examples of the compounds or their salts of this invention include 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-4,7-dihydro-7-(2-methoxybenzyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, (3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-4,7-dihydro-7-(2-fluorobenzyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 2-(4-acetylaminophenyl)-3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-4,7-dihydro-7-(2-fluorobenzyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 5-benzylmethylaminomethyl-l-(2-chloro-6-fluorobenzyl)-2,4 (1H, 3H)-dioxo-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-phenylthieno[2,3-d]pyrimidine, 5-benzoul-3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-4-oxo-2-(4-propionylaminophenyl)thieno[2,3-b]pyridine, 5-benzoyl-3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-2-(4-Nxe2x80x2-methylureidophenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine, 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-5-isobutyryl-4-oxo-2-(4-propionylaminophenyl)thieno[2,3-b]pyridine, 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-2-5-isobutyryl-(4-Nxe2x80x2-methylureidophenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine, 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-2-(4-Nxe2x80x2-methylureidophenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-(N-isopropyl)carboxamide, 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-2-(4-Nxe2x80x2-methylureidophenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-(N-isopropyl-N-methyl)carboxamide, 3-(N-benzyl-N-methylaminomethyl)-7-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-4,7-dihydro-2-(4-Nxe2x80x2-methylureidophenyl)-4-oxothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-(N-benzyl-N-methyl)carboxamide or their salts.
The compounds or salts thereof of the present invention produced thus above can be isolated and purified by a conventional separating means such as recrystallization, distillation and chromatography. In the case where the compound (I) is produced in the free form, it can be converted to a salt thereof by a per se conventional means or a method analogous thereto. On the contrary, when it is obtained in the form of a salt, it can be converted to its free form or to any other salt.
In the case where the compound or a salt thereof of the present invention is an optically active compound, it can be separated into d-compound and 1-compound by means of a conventional optical resolution.
Since the compounds of this invention have a GnRH antagonistic activity and low in toxicity, they can be safely used for the therapy of male hormone or female hormone dependent diseases as well as the therapy of diseases caused by excess secretion of these hormones, in warm-blooded animals (e.g. human, monkey, cow, horse, dog, cat, rabbit, rat and mouse), suppressing the secretion of gonadotropic hormone by the action of GnRH receptor antagonistic action. More specifically, the compounds of this invention are effective as a prophylactic or therapeutic agent for the prevention or treatment of several hormone dependent diseases, for example, a sex hormone dependent cancer (e.g. prostate cancer, cancer of the uterine cervix, breast cancer, pituitary adenoma), benign prostatic hypertrophy, myoma of the uterus, endometriosis, precocious puberty, amenorrhea, premenstrual syndrome, polycystic ovary syndrome and acne vulgaris. And, the compounds of this invention are also effective as a fertility controlling agent in both sexes (e.g. pregnancy controlling agents and menstrual cycle controlling agents). The compounds of this invention can be further used as a contraceptive of male or female and, as an ovulation-inducing agent of female. The compound of this invention can be used as an infertility treating agent by using a rebound effect owing to a stoppage-of administration thereof. Further, the compounds of this invention are useful as modulating estrous cycles in animals in the field of animal husbandry, and as an agent for improving the quality of edible meat or promoting the growth of animals. Besides, the compounds of this invention are useful as an agent of spawning promotion in fish. While the compounds of this invention can be used singly, they can also effectively be used by administering in combination with a steroidal or non-steroidal antiandrogenic agent. The compound of this invention can be used for the suppressing a passing ascent of testosterone concentration in plasma, the ascent which occurs in administration of GnRH super antagonist such as leuprorelin acetate. The compound of this invention can effectively be used by administering in combination with a chemoterapeutic agent for cancer. In treatment of prostate cancer, examples of the chemoterapeutic agent include Ifosfamide, UFT, Adriamycin, Peplomycin, Cisplatin and the like. In treatment of breast cancer, examples of the chemoterpeutic agent include Cyclophohamide, 5-FU-, UFT, Methotrexate, Adriamycin, Mitomycin C, Mitoxantrone and the like.
When the compound of this invention is employed, in the field of animal husbandry or fisheries, as prophylactic and therapeutic agents of the above-mentioned diseases, is can be-administered orally or non-orally in accordance with per se known means. It is mixed with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and usually administered orally as a solid preparation such as tablet, capsule, granule or powder, or non-orally as intravenous, subcutaneous or intramuscular injection, or as suppository or sublingually administrable tablet. Further, it is sublingually, subcutaneously or intramuscularly administered as a prolonged release formulation such as sublingually administrable tablets, or microcapsules. The daily dose varies with the degree of affliction; age, sex, body weight and difference of sensitivity of the subject to be administered; the time and intervals of administration, properties, dosage forms and kinds of the medicinal preparation; and kinds of the effective components, and it ranges usually, though not specifically limited, from about 0.01 to 10 mg, preferably from about 0.02 to 2 mg, more preferably from about 0.01 to 1 mg, relative to 1 kg body weight of warm-blooded animals, which is administered usually once daily or by 2 to 4 divided dosages. The daily dose when used in the field of animal husbandry or fishery varies with the conditions analogous to those mentioned above, it ranges, relative to 1 kg body weight of the subject animal or fish, from about 0.001 to 5 mg, preferably from about 0.002 to 2 mg, once or 2 to 3 divided dosages.
As the above-mentioned pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, conventional various organic or inorganic carriers are used, and they are incorporated as excipients, lubricants, binders and disintegrants in solid compositions; and as solvents, solubilisers, suspending agents, isotonizing agents, buffering agents and pain-easing agents in liquid compositions. And, depending on necessity, further additives such as preservatives, anti-oxidants, coloring agents and sweeteners can also be used.
Preferable examples of the above-mentioned excipients include lactose, sugar, D-mannito, starch, crystalline cellulose and more volatile silicon dioxide. Preferable examples of above-mentioned lubricants include magnesium stearate, calcium stearate, talc and colloid silica. Preferable examples of the above-mentioned binders include crystalline cellulose, sugar, D-mannitol, dextrin, hydroxypropyl cellulose, hydroxymethyl cellulose and polyvinyl pyrrolidone. Preferable examples of the above-mentioned disintegrants include starch, carboxymethyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose calcium, cross carmelose sodium, cross carmelose sodium and carboxymethyl starch sodium. Preferable examples of the above-mentioned solvents include water for injection, alcohol, propylene glycol, macrogol, sesame oil and corn oil. Preferable examples of the above-mentioned solubilizers include polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, D-mannitol, benzyl benzoate, ethanol, tris-aminomethane, cholesterol, triethanolamine, sodium carbonate and sodium citrate. Preferable examples of the above-mentioned suspending agents include surfactants such as stearyl triethanolamine, sodium lauryl sulfate, lauryl aminopropionic acid, lecithin, benzalkonium chloride, benzetonium chloride and monostearic glyceryl ester; and hydrophilic polymers such as polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, methyl cellulose, hydroxymethyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose and hydroxypropyl cellulose. Preferable examples of the above-mentioned isotonizing agents include sodium chloride, glycerin and D-mannitol. Preferable examples of the above-mentioned buffering agents include buffer solutions such as phosphate, acetate, carbonate and citrate. Preferable examples of the above-mentioned pain-easing agents include benzyl alcohol. Preferable examples of the above-mentioned preservatives include para-hydroxybenzoic acid esters, chlorobutanol, benzyl alcohol, phenethyl alcohol, dehydroacetic acid and sorbic acid. Preferable examples of the above-mentioned anti-oxidants include sulfite and ascorbic acid.
To the compound of this invention, are added, for example, a suspending agent, a solubilizer, a stabilizer, an isotonizing agent and a preservative, then the mixture is formulated, in accordance with a per se known method, into an intravenous, subcutaneous or intramuscular injection. These injections can be processed into lyophilized preparations, when necessary, by a per se known method.
Examples of the above-mentioned pharmaceutical composition are oral agents (e.g. diluted powders, granules, capsules and tablets), injections, dropping injections, external agents (e.g. transnasal preparations, percutaneous preparations, etc.), ointments (e.g. rectal ointment, vaginal ointment, etc.) and the like.
Such pharmaceutical compositions can be manufactured by a per se known method commonly used in preparing pharmaceutical compositions.
The compound of the present invention or a salt thereof can be made into injections either in a form of an aqueous injection together with dispersing agents [e.g. Tween 80 (Atlas Powder, U.S.A.), HCO 80 (Nikko Chemicals, Japan), polyethylene glycol, carboxymethylcellulose, sodium alginate, etc.], preservatives (e.g. methyl paraben, propyl paraben, benzyl alcohol, etc.), isotonizing agents (e.g. sodium chloride, mannitol, sorbitol, glucose, etc.) and the like or in a form of an oily injection by dissolving, suspending or emulsifying in plant oil (e.g. olive oil, sesame oil, cotton seed oil, corn oil, etc.), propylene glycol and the like.
In preparing a pharmaceutical composition for oral use, the compound of the present invention or a salt thereof is molded by compressing, for example, with fillers (e.g. lactose, sucrose, starch, etc.), disintegrating agents (e.g. starch, calcium carbonate, etc.), binders (e.g. starch, gum arabic, carboxymethylcellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone, hydroxypropylcellulose, etc.) or lubricants (e.g. talc, magnesium stearate, polyethylene glycol 6000, etc.) and the like. If necessary, the composition is coated by a per se known method with an object of masking the taste, enteric coating or long-acting. Examples of the coating agent therefore are hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, ethylcellulose, hydroxymethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, polyoxyethylene glycol, Tween 80, pluronic F 68, cellulose acetate phthalate, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose phthalate, hydroxymethylcellulose acetate succinate, Eudragit (a copolymer of methacrylic acid with acrylic acid; manufactured by Rohm, Germany), red oxide of iron and the like. Subcoating layer may be provided between the enteric coating and the core according to per se known method.
In preparing an external composition, the compound of the present invention or a salt thereof as it is or a salt thereof is subjected to a per se known method to give a solid, semisolid or liquid agent for external use. For example, the solid preparation is manufactured as follows. Thus, the compound of the present invention as it is or after adding/mixing fillers (e.g. glycol, mannitol, starch, microcrystalline cullulose, etc.), thickeners (e.g. natural gums, cellulose derivatives, acrylic acid polymers, etc.) and the like thereto/therewith is made into a powdery composition. With respect to the liquid composition, an oily or aqueous suspension is manufactured by the manner nearly the same as in the case of the injection. In the case of a semisolid composition, the preferred one is an aqueous or oily gel or an ointment. Each of them may be compounded with a pH adjusting agent (e.g. carbonic acid, phosphoric acid, citric acid, hydrochloric acid, sodium hydroxide, etc.), an antiseptic agent (e.g. p-hydroxybenzoates, chlorobutanol, benzalkonium chloride, etc.) and the like.
In the manufacture of an ointment for example, the compound of the present invention or a salt thereof can be made into an oily or an aqueous solid, semisolid or liquid ointment. Examples of the oily base material applicable in the above-mentioned composition are glycerides of higher fatty acids [e.g. cacao butter, Witepsols (manufactured by Dynamite-Nobel), etc.), medium fatty acids [e.g. Miglyols (manufactured by Dynamite-Nobel), etc.] and plant oil (e.g. sesame oil, soybean oil, cotton seed oil, etc.) and the like. Examples of the aqueous base material are polyethylene glycols and propylene glycol and those of the base material for aqueous gel are natural gums, cellulose derivatives, vinyl polymers, acrylic acid polymers, etc.